Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) transistors have been widely employed. For example, CMOS transistors have been employed for analog applications. Analog applications employ CMOS transistors with high gains. However, as CMOS technology migrates into the nano-regime, it has been found that gains of CMOS transistors become reduced, affecting its effectiveness.
The present disclosure relates to providing high gain transistors in the nanotechnology regime.